Pyrewood Medical Journal
The Pyrewood Medical Journal ::"Herein lies a bounty of medical knowledge, available to the true sons and daughters of Healing" - An Excerpt from the Pyrewood Medical Journal Vol. 1, Issue 1 Overview The Pyrewood Medical Journal is a monthly newsletter that covers the "unique" and "insightful" medical theories and discoveries uncovered and/or developed by Doctor Wintercreep. The Journal comes complete with diagrams, bibliographies, and research notes for the burgeoning Medical Student. Subjects range from Physiology, Psychology, Surgical Techniques, Theories, and Tools of the trade, among others. The Pyrewood Medical Journal is similar in composition to its predecessor, the Tirisfal Medical Journal issued by the Royal Apothercary Society of Undercity, albeit slightly more refined in design, as Doctor Wintercreep learned from past mistakes and has made his theories more "scientific", hiding his more insane ideas beneath a veneer of technobabble and half-imagined, half-real medical terminology. Issues *Volume 1 - The Physiology Series **Issue 1 - Human Anatomy And You **Issue 2 - Blood Elf Anatomy, Mysteries of Fel Energy Addiction **Issue 3 - Night Elf Anatomy, Immortal? Not anymore! **Issue 4 - Troll Anatomy, Bodily Functions in Regard to Regeneration **Issue 5 - Dwarven Anatomy, Willful and Stocky **Issue 6 - Gnome Anatomy, Confounding As Hell **Issue 7 - Orc Anatomy, Savages in Savage Bodies **Issue 8 - Tauren Anatomy, Not Just For Dinner Anymore! **Issue 9 - Forsaken Anatomy, Still Working **Issue 10 - Scourge Anatomy, Minute Differences **Issue 11 - Draenei Anatomy, Preliminary Findings And Blue Blood **Issue 12 - Demonic Anatomy, Curious *(Not Yet Published In-Game) **Issue 13 - Murloc Anatomy, Dangerous and Resilient **Issue 14 - Naga Anatomy, Smells like Fish **Issue 15 - Draconic Anatomy, Whelps **Issue 16 - Draconic Anatomy, Drakes **Issue 17 - Draconic Anatomy, Dragons (Mature) **Issue 18 - Draconic Anatomy, Wyrms **Issue 19 - Draconic Anatomy, Drakonids **Issue 20 - Draconic Anatomy, Dragonspawn **Issue 21 - Draconic Anatomy, Drakeadon & Additional Variants **Issue 22 - Qiraji Anatomy, A Lost Artform **Issue 23 - Goblin Anatomy, Conceptually Baffling *Volume 2 - The Psychology Series **Issue 1 - The Human Spirit, Fragile but Determined **Issue 2 - The Dwarven Mindset, Stories and Ales **Issue 3 - Gnomish Mental Mysteries, Talkers and Tinkers **Issue 4 - Night Elven Psyche, Why They Can't Cope **Issue 5 - Draenei, Theories **Issue 6 - Warmongering Minds, The Orcish Intelligence(?) **Issue 7 - Trolls, Why They May Be The Most Sane **Issue 8 - Tauren, Between a Rock and a Hard Place **Issue 9 - Scourge, Mindless Mentality of a Slave **Issue 10 - Forsaken Psychology, A Study in Contradictions **Issue 11 - Blood Elves, Substance Abuse and Narcissism **Issue 12 - What Your Bedside Manner Says About YOU! *Volume 3 - Tools Of The Trade **Issue 1 - The Collected Works of Doctor Wintercreep **Issue 2 - The Medical Bag and Contents **Issue 3 - Herbology **Issue 4 - Scalpel, Fear-inducer or Necessary Evil? **Issue 5 - Bandages, Stopping the Arbitrary Leak **Issue 6 - Beakers And Vials, Sample Collection **Issue 7 - Fire and Alcohol, Sanitary Conditions of the Treatment Center **Issue 8 - Assistants, Someone to Take The Blame *(Issues 9-15 have yet to be postulated) -=More to Come=- Category:Books or Parchments